There has been fusible toy beads that use granular beads formed of a water-soluble resin. JP-U-3131292 discloses a toy bead set including: a holding tray having a plurality of concave portions such that fusible toy beads are placed therein; a base tray; and a sheet to be inserted between the holding tray and the base tray. Here, the sheet has a pattern illustrated thereon, and the user can create various shapes of fusible toy bead aggregations by placing fusible toy beads on the holding tray in accordance with this pattern.
The fusible toy beads are formed, for example, by compounding polyvinyl alcohol into a resin, mixing them and forming them into granules. Then, after a plurality of fusible toy beads are placed on the holding tray, water is supplied to the fusible toy beads by an atomizer or the like so as to be wet, whereby the fusible toy beads are molten. Then, after being left for a predetermined time and dried, the molten resin hardens, so that the fusible toy beads unite together. In this way, children who are main users can enjoy creating aggregations of fusible toy beads of desired patterns.
The created aggregations of fusible toy beads can also be used as ornaments. In this case, as disclosed in JP-A-561-044699, an adhesive sheet may be attached to the object to be decorated so that aggregations of fusible toy beads can be attached to this adhesive sheet.